extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Extended Timeline Wiki
'History' The beginning of beginnings, the rise of Christianity, the Year of our Lord and Savior, 52 AD, February 28th. ''' At this time, Rome is a sort of glass cannon, with a humongous country, many problems are had with things including religion and the threat of the many minor barbarian powers, and the enemy of Parthia. Asian powers are very strong with many large and powerful nations. Africa has very few countries until later when some countries spawn. '''The fall of Rome, and the establishment of new religions and countries in the powder keg that is Europe. From around 300 AD to around 700 AD Rome was in a state of collapse, falling to the Barbarians who have vast hordes of men ready to fight in order to gain land. Christianity becomes truly powerful in Europe during this period, expanding throughout the continent. Asia is recovering from the great turmoil of the Three Kingdoms era, creating a new unity under the "Han" dynasty. This new reign would be seen as the "golden age" of China, where peace and prosperity were found after the tumultuous era of war . Meanwhile, a new power is beginning to stir in the Middle East under a new prophet under the name of "Muhammad" who turns the gears for the rise of Islam, a new religion that eventually rises to the status of that which rivals its neighbors of Christianity. The 9th century. The British Isles are in chaos. Europe is dominated by the united Franks ruled by Charlemagne, and the Franks are a major force ready to expand at any moment. Iberia has been run-over by the Muslims, but the Muslims slowly begin to be pushed of Europe. The Christianization of the Balkans has begun, and the Vikings are preparing to invade their neighbors for the glory of their gods. The 11th Century The Iberian Peninsula is riddled with religious tension. The northern peninsula composes of Catholic nations, whilst the zealous Sunni nations exist in the south. The Norman invasion of England has begun in northern France. 13th Century The Mongols have swept throughout China and Europe, their loose and vast numbers looming over Europe, however the Empire, like the Romans, is largely overextended, and bound for collapse with the two Khanate brothers on the throne. The Year of our Lord, 2016, and everything seems to be stable, except.. In the modern era of 2016, tensions are rising between the 3 superpowers of China, Russia and the USA, meanwhile the EU is centralizing more and more with Germany being the main political and economic influence in it. The outbreak of World War III seems to be more realistic than ever since the recent event of Turkish troops shooting down a Russian jet. A war between Russia and Turkey seems likely and since Turkey is part of NATO, it would drag several other countries into the war like the USA. Albert Einstein once said "I don't know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but i know that World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones". Not done, as of yet. More to come! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.